parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
When Master of the Lamp say you Bow (Wiseman's Song)
"Why Me?" is a deleted song from Rexladdin (397Movies Style), written by Alan Menken and Tim Rice. It was to be sung by Wiseman when he used Max Taylor to turn into a sultan and a sorcerer, and then takes over Agrabah. The Aladdin Jr. musical restores it, but at a different moment: in this version, he sings it when he's about to finally get the lamp. Some lyrics are slightly altered because of this (for instance, Who's the master of the lamp? becomes Who'll be master of the lamp?). Lyrics: * Gruffi Gummi:(speaking) Oooh, this has been a long time coming. * Wiseman:(Speaking) Oh, if only you knew, Gruffi. It's been a lifetime!…(singing) In my formative and hungry years, I was unappreciated by my peers…As their slings and arrows flew,I would ponder - wouldn't you? -:"Why me? Why me?!" * Gruffi Gummi':' (speaking) Sing it, baby! * Wiseman: For a man of my charisma and mystique * Gruffi Gummi:(speaking) NOT! * Wiseman:I have taken far too long to reach my peak.Why was my status never quo? Why did no one want to know? Poor me! Why me?! Why was I so unable to fulfill my true potential? * Gruffi Gummi:(speaking) Give me a tissue, I'm crying! * Wiseman:Kept down by those I knew were smaller fry……Inconsequential!But here's the rub! Rub-a-dub-dub! (speaking) And now slave, grant me my first wish! I wish to be… SULTAN! * to outside Agrabah. * Spike Taylor':' (speaking) Ladies and gentlemen, my daughter has finally chosen a suitor...Prince Rex Acient! * (Rex Acient rides Ace (Giant Size) (still an elephant) out of the palace gates. Suddenly, Spike Taylor loses his clothes to Wiseman.) * ????:(speaking) Father? * Rex Acient (Speaking):Wiseman! * Wiseman:(Speaking) Sultan Wiseman to you * Spike Taylor:(speaking) Uh ?… (mumble)… What manner of trickery is this, Wiseman!? * Wiseman:(speaking) No trickery, you rotund nincompoop !(Singing) I am power, I am clout personified!I've a genie and sheer malice on my side! It's a combination which works me up to a favor pitch:"Big G"… and ME! * Rex Acient:(Speaking) Max, what are you doing!? * Seth:(Speaking) Sorry kid. I've got a new master now. * Wiseman:(speaking) You miserable wretches, bow to me! * Rex Acient:(standing strong with his friends) We will never bow to you! * Wiseman:(speaking) Then… you will cower! Max! My second wish... I wish--I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer… IN THE WORLD!!!! Har-har ! [Wiseman becomes More Power He Before was l thanks to the Seth.) When the master of the lamp says "Bow"… you bow! You forget who wears the pants around here now?A man who knows just what to do, and who to do it to! Who's he? M-E! * Gruffi Gummi':' (cheering) Yes! * Wiseman':' And as for you, you little twerp, from now on, it's "as you were" time! Let's have your pretty princess see how she's been wasting her time!Let's strip him bare! THERE'S NOTHING THERE (speaking after changing "Rex in his true selves) Take a good look at your precious Rex Acient! * Gruffi Gummi':' (speaking) Or should we say, Rex Owen! * Wiseman':' (speaking) He's nothing more than a worthless, lying street rat! * ????: (speaking) Rex! * Rex Owen:(speaking) Mina, I'm sorry. * Wiseman:Though I hate to break a partnership,YOU'RE GOING ON A ONE-WAY TRIP… * Iago: (speaking) Bye-bye! * Wisemanl':' …to a corner of the sphere…, not a million miles from here,But two!Too-loo!Who's the titan!? Who's the champ?! Who's the master of the lamp?! Who's the one who'll take up pages in who's who?! * Gruffi Gummi:(cheering) Take it on home, Wiseman! * Wiseman: * Wiseman':' Who?!…Why, MEEE! * (Wiseman blasts Rex Owen away and laughs evilly over his triumph and Fade Black)